1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stand for portable electronic device for installing therein, for example, a mobile phone, a portable music player, or the like in a horizontally mounted state or a vertically mounted state.
2. Background Art
Cradles on which portable electronic devices are placed for charging secondary batteries contained in the portable electronic devices and performing transmission and reception of data into and from memories equipped in the portable electronic devices have been known.
Portable electronic devices are often provided with display portions, and some of the portable electronic devices, in a placed state, automatically switch over a vertically long display and a horizontally long display. Therefore, there has been provided a placing base for an electronic device on which an electronic device is installed in a vertically mounted state and a horizontally mounted state (JP2006-262326A).
Here, the placing base described in JP2006-262326A has a substantially triangular first base part that serves as a base for a mobile phone in a vertically mounted state, and a second base part that is connected to the first base part and serves as a base for a mobile phone in a horizontally mounted state.